Brother & Sister
by Raksha Vale
Summary: "Alright, but only because you are my favouritous, cutest, and adorablist sister," Baltor said with a smile, hoping to cheer her up.  It worked.   "I'm your only sister.  And of course I'm cute, adorable, and your favorite," young Bloom said with a smile
1. Chapter 1

_Bloom was in Sparks again. Bloom was with her older brother. She never saw his face clearly for it was blurry. Her brother was nine years older than her and they were nearly inseparable. They spent everyday together, all day. One day he was different when they talked. He was very tense and withdrawn. He was constantly worried. Finally Bloom asked what was wrong. He replied that she should go talk to Daphne. So she did. The air was filled with bad magic and Bloom saw her brother casting spells this way and that. Suddenly he ran up to their parents and said a spell. Their parent's eyes widened in shock, and then they just vanished. Bloom cried out. Her brother's head snapped toward her and his eyes were filled with pain and sadness. But what surprised Bloom was that she saw her brother's face clearly. For her brother was…. _

"BALTOR!"

"Bloom? Bloom honey, are you alright?" Flora asked. Around Bloom's bed stood Flora, Musa, Tecna, Stella, and Layla.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Bloom asked.

"Well honey, you were rolling around and mumbling. Then you yelled Baltor," Flora said.

"It was just a dream about Sparks. Nothing important," Bloom said.

"Great! You woke us up for nothing! I need my beauty sleep you know!" Stella exclaimed. "I'm going back to bad!" And Stella did just that. So did the others.

The next day they decided to go to Red Fountain. It was there day off and they hadn't seen the boys in ages. They were only at Red Fountain for an hour or so when they got news that Baltor and the Trix were at Cloud Tower. They set off at once. When they got there they broke off into groups. Bloom was with Sky, Layla, and Musa. Stella was with Brandon and Timmy. Flora was with Helia and Tecna. Bloom's group went to the main hall. The Trix were there.

Icy sent ice shard flying at them, but they avoided them. Stormy sent a tornado which caught Layla and Musa. Went they finally got out they were too dizzy to do anything. Icy put ice prisms around them. Then Baltor appeared. Bloom just stares at him and when she meets his eyes she can't look away. His eyes are the doors to her past. If she looks hard enough she is sure that she will be able to remember her past.

Sky runs at Darcy. He pulls out his sword but she just makes copies of herself so he can't tell which one is the real Darcy. Icy puts Sky in an ice prism too. Bloom is still staring into Baltor's eyes not doing anything. Baltor seems just as enthralled staring into her eyes.

The rest of the Winx Club and the Specialists run into the hall. They quickly go to attack the Trix. The Trix deal with them quickly and it isn't long before they too are in ice prisms. Bloom and Baltor don't seem to notice anything that is happening around them. The Trix, Winx Club, and Specialists can't believe it. What has enthralled Baltor and Bloom so much that they didn't notice the battle that had just happened?

"Bloom! What are you doing? Help us!" Layla shouts. This seems to nock Bloom out of her weird staring contest thing with Baltor. She looks around as if noticing for the first time where she was. She notices her friends locked in the ice prisms, but she doesn't do anything about it. Instead she walks towards Baltor. Baltor is still staring at her.

"Come to me Great Dragon!" Bloom shouts. The light is almost blinding. Everyone shields their eyes. When they look a giant flaming dragon as entwined itself around Bloom and Baltor. It is drawing them closer together. Bloom's eyes are flaming orange and her body looks like there is fire around it.

"Answer my part of the Dragon Flame. Bring out yours Baltor," Bloom says. Baltor complies. Everyone is surprised. They didn't know that Baltor could call out his part of the Dragon Flame. Again the light is nearly blinding and everyone is forced to shield their eyes. (Bloom and Baltor don't have to and haven't. Since the Dragon Flame is part of them they are used to bright lights and the heat and can stand large amounts of it.) When everyone is done shielding there eyes and can see again they see that another dragon surround Bloom and Baltor. Where Bloom's dragon is more yellow, orange, and red in lighter shades, Baltor's is dark yellow, orange, and red.

"Unlock my memories for me Great Dragon. Let my mind enwrap with Baltor's and show us the truth of our past. Together. I wish to know if Baltor really is who I think he is," Bloom says.

"You know?" Baltor asks. Bloom nods. "But I wish to know the whole truth and be able to remember it," she states. Baltor nods.

To everyone elses knowledge Bloom and Baltor did connect. They could only guess, but Bloom and Baltor didn't have to.

Bloom was suddenly remembering her past. It was like Baltor and she had gone back in time. They stood there and could see everyone and everything. They could touch things, but no one could touch, hear, or see them.

They were on Sparks. Miriam was in her chamber and she had just had a child. It was a baby boy.

_"Oh, he is so adorable Miriam. What are you and Oratel going to call him?" a midwife said._

_ "Mmmm, I think we are going to call him Baltor. You know after the Baltor that brought great peace to Sparks." Miriam said._

_ "That is perfect," the midwife said. "I'm sure he will live up to what his name stands for."_

_ The room spun and when it came back into focus they were still in Miriam's chamber, but it was nine years in the future. Miriam looked worn out and tired. This time she had just had a baby girl. In the room holding his baby sister was Baltor._

_ "What are you going to call this one, Miriam." the same midwife said._

_ "Well since Baltor is so level headed and in control all the time. I think I will name her Bloom and hope that she can be a spark of wildness. Maybe it will rub off on Baltor more." Miriam said._

_ "You think Baltor is level headed and in control all of the time." the midwife said. "Whenever I see him, he is climbing up walls, pouring water on lords, or doing other pranks and such!" The midwife and Miriam laughed._

_ The room spun again and when it came into focus they were outside in a meadow. Bloom and Baltor were there along with many other nobles. It appeared they were having a picnic. Baltor had a mischievous look on his face and he was whispering to Bloom. They kept glancing at one of the nobles. This noble had a pinched face and looked grim. When he went to take a drink from is cup he looked into it. His eyes widened for out crawled a lizard. Bloom and Baltor erupted into laughter._

_ The scene changed and this time they were in a bedroom. Bloom looked to be five this time. She was sitting on her bed crying and gasping. Her door burst open and in dashed Baltor._

_ "Bloom, are you alright?" he asks alarmed. Bloom just sat there crying. "Hey it's alright honey. Nothing can harm you. You're safe here. What happened, sweetie?"_

_ "I had a dream that you were taken from here. Then they sent me away to another planet. They said you were evil." young Bloom cried into Baltor's shoulder._

_ "Hey, I would never leave you. Nor would I let them take you away." Baltor comforted. He hugged and rocked her for a while, but then stood up to leave._

_ "Please, don't leave me! Will you stay here tonight?" young Bloom asked._

_ "Alright, but only because you are my favouritous, cutest, and adorablist sister," Baltor said with a smile, hoping to cheer her up. It worked._

_ "I'm your only sister. And of course I'm cute, adorable, and your favorite," young Bloom said with a smile and roll of her eyes._

Bloom and Baltor see several more memories of their past and by the end Bloom remembers everything.

"My Brother. My dear, dear, Brother." Bloom whispers to Baltor as she pulls him into a hug. Neither realize it, but both Bloom and Baltor are crying.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone stares in confusion at Baltor and Bloom for they had not heard what they were saying. They were wondering what kind of spell Baltor had put on Bloom to make her stand that close to him. Because they had assured themselves(many times) that Bloom would never voluntarily go to Baltor by herself.

Suddenly there was a commotion at the door. In ran all of the headmasters and headmistresses. The Great Dragon vanished as if he had never been there at all. The heads quickly assessed the situation and came to the conclusion that Baltor must have put a spell on bloom to make her hug him and be standing close to him in general. The heads then sent a spell at Baltor thinking if they killed him that the spell would vanish. At the same time the Trix sent a different spell at Baltor. The spells connected mid-air and paused for a second, and then they combined to make a new one spell. This new spell was a dark purple, green, blue, and black. With the colors swirling around, it hit Baltor right in the chest. This caused Baltor to fly back ten feet. He lay there on the ground not moving at all.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Bloom screamed. Everyone just stared at her in shock for they did not expect this reaction from her at all. Bloom ran towards Baltor. She dropped to her knees beside him and cradled his head in her lap.

"Hey, Baltor, you have to stay with me." Bloom says to Baltor. Baltor's eyes start to shut a little and his breathing started to get labored. "Please, don't leave me, Brother!" Bloom cries. This time everyone ears what Bloom says and all of their eyes widen in shock.

"Brother? No, that is not possible," Faragonda says in shock. "How is that possible? Baltor can not possibly be your brother, Bloom. Bloom are you sure that Baltor didn't put a spell on you?"

Bloom just ignores her and concentrates on Baltor. She calls up her healing power and channels it towards Baltor. She tries for a while, but nothing is changing. Nothing at all.

Her brother whispers, "Bloom, don't. You have some much to live for. If you try to heal me you may injure yourself or you may even end up killing yourself in the process of healing me. So, don't waste your energy on me. I'm going to die no matter what you do. Nothing can stop that. Don't even try anything anymore."

"No! You can't. You can't die! Not after I have just remembered and found you again. It's unfair. You are my brother! My best friend! I need to save you!" she cries in an outraged fear.

"If I don't want you to save me, you can't. You know that or you should. Didn't they teach you that in that fairy school of yours, sister?" Baltor said, but by now his voice was very weak and he was gasping.

Bloom looked at him for a while and then she seemed to have made up her mind on what she was going to do. She started chanting a spell.

"Bloom? What are you doing?" Faragonda asked. Then she seemed to understand the spell Bloom was saying.

Baltor whispered to her, "What is she doing?"

"It is called the spell of Essence. Pretty much she is taking whatever is wrong with the person she wishes to switch with and what is wrong with the person will go into something else. It is a very powerful spell and weakens whoever says it greatly. Only people with great power can do this spell. Only seven have in the past." Faragonda said.

"Okay this is enough of a history lesson," Sky complained. "What does this mean for Bloom?"

"This means that Bloom might be channeling the spell into someone else and this will make her really, really weak for a long time." Flora said.

'What!" Sky said. "Bloom knows this and she is still trying to save that ungrateful bast—"

Throughout all of their chatting Bloom just kept chanting the spell. Baltor sighed as the spell started leaving him. Then his eyes widened.

"Bloom what are you doing? You can't just make something as powerful as that disappear. It has to be channeled into someone else." he said. "No! Bloom you didn't. You must stop!" But it was too late, the spell was completely out of Baltor and now it was in … Bloom.

She gasped and fell down. Now it was her breaths that were coming in small gasps. Bloom skin started turning an ashen gray color. Baltor got up and rushed to her. He picked her up and cradled her in his lap. There was a very pained and sad look etched into his face.

"Why, oh, why did you do this, sister?" Baltor asks.

"Because… as much as… you think… you don't deserve… this life… you deserve it… more than most." Bloom says. "I…wanted…to give…you the life…you…deserve…brother." She says affectionately.

"Don't touch her you jerk!" Sky yelled. Baltor just ignored him like Bloom had ignored Faragonda earlier. Baltor shifted his weight slightly, but this caused Bloom to become alarmed. "Don't leave me brother!" Bloom cried out in fright. With the little strength she had left, Bloom put her arms around his neck to hold him there.

"I won't leave you, little sister. You should know by now. I could never leave you. You are my favoritous, little sister" Baltor reassure Bloom as he carefully moved Bloom's arm down so he could cradle her tighter to him. He pressed his lips to the top of her head, "I could never leave you," he repeated in a whisper so only she could hear. Then Bloom took a rattling breath and she died. And Baltor started crying. He buried his head in her hair to try to muffle his cries, but it didn't help much. Everyone just stared in shock they hadn't believed what Bloom and Baltor had been saying until now. He couldn't fake emotion like this. So, what they said had to be true.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone was in shock and despair. Bloom was dead. It wasn't pretend. She was really dead. They wouldn't hear her laugh again or see go shopping. In Baltor's case, he wouldn't get to know his little sister.

But then, there was a glowing light around Bloom. She floated above Baltor's head and her eyes opened wide. Baltor stood up and backed away. The Great Dragon came out and he flew around Bloom a couple of times. There was a bright orangish red light that flared throughout the room and when everyone could see again, there stood Bloom. She had her Enchantix.

She stood there shakingly and was about to fall, but Baltor rushed to catch her. He was still crying, but now it was in happiness, not in sadness.

"I'm so proud of you!" Baltor said, and then a look crossed his face. "Wait, what am I talking about? Bloom how dare you do something like that! Never risk your life for mine! What if you hadn't gotten your Enchantix! You would be dead!"

"Baltor! Calm down. I did get my Enchantix and I am not dead, so you can relax. And I can and will risk my life for yours. You are my brother; I would do almost anything for you!" Bloom said.

"Bloooom! I though I had lost you. I just got you back and then you were gone. What would our parents think if I told them that I got you back only to kill you?" Baltor cried.

"Baltor, don't worry. I will never leave you. As weird as this may sound, I love you, brother. You are my best friend. I _promise_ I won't leave you." Bloom said. She reached up and brushed his tears away. "Plus, what would you ever do without me! I am all the fun of the two of us." This worked to make Baltor stop crying and to start laughing.

Apparently Bloom hadn't heard what Baltor had to say about their parents or she just chose to ignore that because her brother was in pain.

Everyone was quiet for a long time. All of them were lost in their own thoughts. Bloom and Baltor were still hugging. Suddenly though the Trix broke the silence. Well, Icy did.

"If you are really Bloom's brother then why did you not tell her that she was your sister?" Icy questioned.

"You know, that is a good question Icy," Bloom said. She turned to her brother. "Why didn't you tell me? And why did you fight me all of those times? We could have killed each other!"

"I didn't tell you because I didn't know for sure that you were my sister. Like you I have been having dreams about you, Sparks, Oratel** (sorry if this isn't how you spell it) **and Miriam, and the witches. I didn't think about it at first, but then I started to notice how similar we look. I also notice how in all of my dreams, you and I were together and… we were laughing. I just made the connection a week ago. I didn't know how to get you to talk to me willingly so I had to make it look like I was stealing something to get you to come and attack me with your little pixie friends." Baltor said.

"We're fairies. Not pixies." Stella muttered.

Baltor continued on as if he had not been interrupted. "I don't know why I couldn't remember you until now. My only theory is that during the attack on Sparks, I used so much powerful magic that it impaired my memory."

"Well, thanks for that little chat, but we had our fun and we are going to go now," Icy said. Darcy and Stormy nodded their heads in agreement and before anyone could stop them, they flew off.

"Hey, as much as I love Cloud Tower—which isn't much—I think we should leave," Bloom said.

"Why?" Sky asked.

"Because the witches are going to be coming back soon, "Bloom said.

"Back from what?" Sky asked.

"You know what? Never mind. Let's just go," Bloom said exasperated.

"I agree with you, csitri. Let's go," Baltor said.

"Csitri?" Flora asked.

"It means little one," Bloom answered. "Can we go now?"

"No!" the headmaster and mistresses cried.

"Why?" Bloom asked.

"Because, we wish to speak to you about your and Baltor's relationship," Faragonda said.

"What do you mean?" Baltor asked. "What is wrong with our relationship?"

"Have you seen the way you two are together? It is really kind of gross. You are always hugging and what was with the crap about "I will always be there for you. I promise you." Seriously what are you, a married couple?" Sky said annoyed.

"Well, now that you say that—" Bloom said.

"—we did get married when we were younger," Baltor finished.

"What?" everyone cried.

"It was only in a game we played," Baltor exclaimed.

"That still doesn't answer what your relationship with Bloom is," Faragonda said.

"You think that I think of Bloom in a romantic way?" Baltor questioned. At their nods both Bloom and Baltor cried, "Ewww!" Then they laughed.

Everyone continued on their way out of Cloud Tower. When they got back to Alfea which was around noon, they quickly sneaked Baltor into the castle using a sneaking spell. They went to the headmistress's office. They sat down and talked. Bloom and Baltor caught up and everyone asked questions about their life on Sparks and what they remember of the downfall of Sparks. They were sitting their talking for hours before Bloom remembered. She was sitting there laughing when suddenly she sobered up.

She turned to Baltor and said, "Earlier, when we were at Cloud Tower you said something about our parents. I just remembered now. What did you mean when you said they would be mad at you? They are missing. Everyone assumes that they are dead. How do you know that they are not? How do you know that they are alive? Have you talked to them, Baltor?" She looked at him with so much hope in her eyes that he took a deep breath and said…


End file.
